Outside Blue
by Pii
Summary: A spin-off for AnneriaWings' Lab Rat. The memories I can't forget about that day, the memories that keep haunting me. I can't see my family the way I see it before. Feelings are playing inside me. Blues are all over my face.


_Hi there! When I said I want to make a Lab Rat spin off,… I really wanted to do it! So I make one… but… I am sorry this is suck ._.;; Really suck spin off T_T I hope you guys like it trough… especially Anneria, this is for you Cx and ecokitty xD. I hope you like this too. But this story not as awesome as AnneriaWings did XP But still wished you guys to enjoy it. Sorry bad grammar… If you guys not yet checked Lab Rat, check it out… now. It is the best DP angst there is…_

_Thanks for Sarah for beta-ing me too u ILY *glomp*_

_**JuneLuxray : First major angst story I beta! Love ya too, Toro! And please review! Neither of us claim rights for DP or Lab Rat. Story for this spinoff by Toro. And I'ma the beta. 8D**_

_That's from Sarah. So,… Pii presents… a stupid, unofficial sequel- a spin off for Lab Rat…_

**Outside Blue**

"Hold it there,"

"I'll do the dissecting,…"

"Hey wait, what's that?"

"What?"

The two scientists shocked to see me appeared in front of them, I'm sure they're shocked. The memories I can't forget about that day, the memories that keep haunting me.

_Through that miasma of terror, I hadn't noticed at first a slight tugging sensation by my chest. My eyes had been glued and locked in place to the small set of various instruments Dad placed on the metal tray, in view, by the table's side. Only then did I tear my gaze away and look down to see Mom gingerly cutting away at my jumpsuit with a pair of sturdy medical scissors. The thick, black material easily cut loose, revealing paler-than-normal skin and the soft, ever-present glow my ghost form wore._

I hear a gasp or two, followed with screams and running sound. But I don't care. I floated down to the table and see what the little thing doing on there. It's trapped, on a table, and can't do anything. I released the little white mouse from the straps, and let it climb to my hand. My ghost energies rushed into my body, I floated outside with the mouse on my hands.

Once again in the outside, but I don't feel different. Sun still shines, sky is blue. _Blue, _same with what I am feeling right now. I hold the little rat on my hands, stroking its fur slowly. My days have been tough… _Just like you, don't you think so?_

But, the only difference is: _I'm already broken. _My stomach, it hurts… I still feel the pain from that incident, that night. Different with the rat… It has yet to go through this. They haven't yet cut open its stomach. _It's lucky for you to be freed before they could do anything to you, huh?_

_"W-WaitwaitWAIT! No! Stop, stop!" I shrieked, shuddering at the blade's cold touch. My human heart would have been racing at a hundred miles an hour as I lunged to the side, nearly hyperventilating, focusing all of my panic on the sheer desire to break free. Eyes most certainly skewed shut, I instinctively cringed away from the knife, not really caring that it led me closer to my father. "No, no, for the love of God, sto—"_

I could feel warmth on my cheeks now. The harder I tried to stop, the harder they came out. My stomach hurt, pain dancing incredibly in it. I wrapped my hand on my hurt stomach, hoping it would lessen the pain. But it just doubled the pain.

Triggering my teeth, maybe not the best option, but I did it. And I can see the little rat running for escape, leaving me alone here. _Heh, lucky fella. You're really lucky that I made it before they dissected you, huh?_

_I am jealous of you._

I give a weak grin at the mouse. It's lucky. Really lucky.

Unlike me.

I am jealous.

Really jealous…

I tried to stand up and get back to 'home' now. Feeling the winds blow my snow white hair. Everything seems to be back to normal. But there's a missing piece in my life- or my half-life now.

My home already can be seen. Though, I don't really consider it as 'home' anymore. My family is a lie. Now, I don't even think my family as my family again. I am still staying with them, and act like a normal family do. We do normal activity like a normal family do. But there's something different in it now.

It's all a lie.

Irony, behind all the normal family activities, it's all an act. Though I have been smiling now, it's a lie. I was forced- _by myself_.

I am landed right in front of Fentonworks' door. I feel energy rings went trough my body, changed me into a kid from the Fenton family. Sure enough, this is my 'home'. But somehow I can't turn the doorknob. There's something prevented me from doing it. Turning the doorknob is not that easy like before.

Finally I go inside, there is me. I walked trough the door that leads me back into those terrifying memories. _It's already been a month_, I told myself. But I still can't forget about the incident.

_Being experimented isn't fun. _And I have experienced this once.

_Dad turned his back to me to place something in a tray beside him, and I caught sight of a small flash of metal in his hand, tapered and slim. A strangled gasp left my throat and ice settled in my stomach._

_Scalpel._

"Danny, are you there?" My mom's voice called, I snapped out of my mind and turned my view to her.

"Y-Yes," my voice slowly replied, a small, weak smile formed on my lips.

But it's a fake- a forced smile.

"Don't forget to get change your bandages," she reminded me. I don't reply, just heading straight to the stairs and walked though it into my room.

She was not questioning where I went back there. It's not my fault if she already heard about the rumor. There's a new issue going around the town after all, about _Phantom _broke into recent labs to save their lab experiments.

School days are boring. Everything worked like nothing happened. I have not yet talked to Sam and Tucker back there. No, I am not in mood of talking. Though I want to share my mind to someone, but it just… I don't know how to tell it.

Sitting on my room is bed, and fall deep enough into my thoughts. That's what happening to me everyday. Flashbacks keep coming back into my mind. Keep repeating the scenes over and over like a slideshow. Even in my sleep, nightmares- or bad dreams keep haunting me since then. Then I hear the door knocking, make me back into the reality.

"Danny,… I am here to change your bandages,…" the voice I recognized as my sister's from behind the door. I opened my lips slowly to respond her, "Just come in, Jazz,…"

I caught the opened door's voice on my ears. My sister walked in with aid kit on her hand. She always changed my bandages in daily basis. I turned back without saying anything else. Jazz is the only one I can trust after that incident.

Gently she helped me to open my t-shirt, revealing my bandaged chest with a little view of red blood. She undid my bandage slowly, it hurts a little. I let out a small cringe. "Sorry," she mouthed.

After putting some medicine on, she pulled a new bandage and start to bandaging me again. It still hurts a little, but I tried to endure it. I really wanted to talk about something with her, like; right now. But I don't know what to talking about. I don't even know _if_ I want to talk at the moment.

After she's done, she took the aid kit back with her and walked outside the room like always.

How I missed the days before these, I can't see my family the way I see it before. Feelings are playing inside me. But I have lost my smile.

_Blues are all over my face._

_I am lost in blue._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

…

…_Congrats Felita,… you just ruined the awesomeness of Lab Rat…_

…_.*bangshead*_

_Review if you want the next chapter…_

…_I suck._

…_.*bangsheadmore*_

_**JuneLuxray : e_e Please excuse me while I go rant at Felita for being so hateful about her own work. FELITAAAAA!**_


End file.
